1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a safe, and more particularly, to an intelligent safe having a sensor system and remote control for preventing unauthorized access to the contents therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Safe systems have become increasingly sophisticated in recent years. Advancements in the areas of alarm systems and computer controlled access systems have improved the security provided by safe systems. For example, alarm systems for detecting forced entry and which may be connected to security services or directly to local law enforcement have been used for premise security for a number of years. In addition, digital card access systems are widely available.
Nevertheless, safe systems may still be vulnerable to rather easy access by any unwanted person if the owner of a safe system loses his key or if access numbers are exposed. For example, an owner of a safe system may discover when on a long trip or away from the home or office, that the key to the safe system has been misplace or that secret dial numbers have been exposed. In this situation, the safe system owner has no alternative course to stop the intruder's access. Even if the safe is strongly manufactured, no effective measure can be taken to prevent it.
Furthermore, in the past, a vehicle or safe's theft prevention sensor system was not able to detect the object's lapping or horizontal level change due to movement. Hence, if the vehicle or safe is stolen and carried by large container as a whole without breakage, there was no effective way of sensing the movement.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a safe system which provides added security to prevent compromise in the event the means for opening the safe falls into sinister hands.
It can also be seen that there is a need for a sensor system to detect an object's lapping and horizontal level change.